Begin Again
by Tdog123
Summary: Based off of the song Taylor swift Begin again.


**Clary POV**

2007

I was sitting at my vanity putting my make up on , after that I put on my summer green dress with my red high heels. Sebastian always hated me wearing heels. but he's the past, he decided to run away with a blonde bimbo a month before our wedding. _kaliee_ was her name. I end up taking a deep breath and I let it out and I put my head phones on. and I walk out the door and lock up my apartment. I walk down the street to the coffee shop. that's when I see him _JACE HERENDALE _he's grown up since highschool. that's the last time I saw him, after graduation he went to the west coast and became an actor. Sebastian hatted me talking to him in high school but we were always partners and in the same classes. ill never forget the first fight I had with Sebastian.

*flash back*

_I was walking in the lunch room with Izzy and I spot Sebastian talking to jace, I walk up to them and the are in a heated debate about football, I sit down Sebastian looks at me then back to jace, jace decided to speak up..._

_"hey red, couldn't get enough of me in english, had to sit next to me?_

_seb tenses up next to me. and I put my hand on his leg to calm him. and say_

_"whatever golden locks, im here for my boyfriend and this is our table."_

_seb stays there glaring at jace and after a moment and speaks up._

_" jace stay way from Clary she's MINE" and storms off and im hot on his trail._

_lets just say it didn't end well and after that they hated each other but I still had to talk to jace because we were english partners._

_*END FLASH BACK*_

I get my coffee and sit down in a corner hopping jace doesn't see me. I don't want him to pity me over what happen with Sebastian. I go unnoticed for a while untill my befriend I havent seen in a year walks in, he's been touring with his band.

"_CLARY!"_

_" SIMON" _I run up to him and he ingulfs me in a hug and spines me around. by this time everyone's looking at us.

" _oh clary, ive missed you so much. I wish you would have come on tour with me!"_

_"simon I know, but I wasnt stable enough I had to get me life back on track"_

_"I know Clare-bear"_

suddenly I feel eyes on me and not just any eyes I know the are jaces golden eyes. I turn and look at him. he's staring at me with and emotion I can't define. he smiles at me and it's not is 'panty drop smile' its a real smile. he excuses him self from his table and walks up to me.

"hey clare"

"hey jace, how have you been? I havent seen you since graduation."

"yeah I know, we should catch up some time.

"_ yeah, I would like that. meet here tomorrow around this time?"_

_"yeah ill be there."_

we say our goodbyes and I end up going to Simons apartment and we end up watching scary movies and I end up passing out on his bed while he's on floor.

_timelaps_

after waking up at Simons I had to rush home in hopes to make it to see jace, I put a crop top that is white with red strips, and light wash high wasted jean shorts. I straighten my hair and it falls down to my lower back. I put my sunglasses on and head out the door to the coffee shop with fifteen minute to spare. I walk in and I didn't expect to see him there waiting for me. I walk to him and we order coffee and as we walk to the table, he pulls my chair out, _Sebastian never did that_. I sit down and smile at him. we start talking about highschool and the time I was on the cheer team and I went to jump up and do the splits and I feel. he throws his head back laughing a little kid. I sit there smiling. he stops laughing and looks at me. really looks at me.

"_do you think things would've different if you didn't date Sebastian?" _I sit there dumbfounded, what was he trying to get at? he speaks again "_I mean you had to know I had the biggest crush on you in highschool, right?" _all the air in my lungs leaves as I stare at this beautiful man, I never really thought about him as a boyfriend in high school, he was just always there. I realise I havent spoken yet, and I blush and look at him through my eyelashes. and he stares at me. and I say "_I don't know, I really didn't pay attention to boys in highschool, I was always Sebastian..." _I stop and take a breath and say "_ but if you want to we can see where our relationship leads us?" _he looks at me and says " _yeah I would like that"_

*2009*

Jace and I have gone out since that day in the coffee shop its our two-year anniversary, we've had our share ups and downs, over the years we've had to go back and forth between new york and LA but we've managed, I'm an artist and have a shop in LA and new york, Simons band ended up breaking up and now he's with jaces sister married with two kids. Allie and Jake, they are adorable, and me and jace treat them like our own, we have to watch them sometimes with Izzy and Simon have to go to Malan for fashion week, I'm sitting getting , ready for our date tonight , we had to stay in LA so we are going to some fancy Restaurant in the middle of hollywood. my phone goes off

Jace _hey babe almost ready?_

yeah just give me a sec and ill be down

_okay see you in a bit_

I walk down to the front of our LA house and see a limo with jace leaning against it with a red rose, I smile and walk up to him and he gives me a kiss and opens the door we hop in and we are on our way to Cicada Restaurant, when we arrive and go inside its beautiful the dim lighting and the way it looks like a candle light dinner, jace went all out for this anniversary , while we sit down and order, we have small talk and then something in the room catches my eye... I look over and its Sebastian with a fake red-head, I laugh a little inside. he since me stare and he looks at me but I quickly look back and jace and smile, he's been the most amazing boyfriend ive ever had I cant imagine spending my life with anyone else. I tell jace I have to use the restroom and get up and kiss him, and head towards the lady's room. I pass Sebastian's table, I hope he doesnt notice me, but I wasnt so lucky. as im about to head in the doors my name gets called.

"_Clary?" _I pause and turn around and give my fake smile.

"_ uh yeah?" _I play dumb , maybe he will leave me alone its been almost two years since the last time I saw him. "_ wow you look amazing, its been awhile, how have you been" _

I sit there pondering how to answer him with out sounding bitter, because in reality I was over the situation, but I never got to show him my hatred towrds what he did to me. but I quickly come out of my thoughts with a new voice joins the conversation

"_ clary baby there you are, i thought you got lost or something" _

I smile and him and say "_no, i just ran in to someone"_

I look at Sebastian and he's glaring at jace? what was the jealously? he has not right! "_clary really? you're with HIM?" _Sebastian points to jace. Jace looks at Sebastian with an amused look and say "_ yes shes with me and has been for the past two years, and I plan on making it more" _

I look at him shocked, we've never really talked about a future together its always been day by day. "_ I really didn't wanna do this here" _he looks at Sebastian, then back at me

"_ I love you clary, and ive loved you since we were in highschool, ive waited so long to be with you and I wanna spend my days with you sickness and health, I want to have kids with you. and grow old with you, ill love you till the day I die and even after death ill love you, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy on earth?" _

I sit there blushing and I look at Sebastian and he's frozen and his face shows regret. jace soon gets on his knees and opens a Tiffany's box and a beautiful emerald green daimon. I gasp and jump in his arms and yell " _YES , YES!" _

Sebastian soon unfroze and shakes his head and mummers under his breath and walks away.

* * *

**Author note.**

**I wrote this story last night while I was listening to Taylor Swift.  
****and I wanted to write a story about the song begin again.**

**and I think I'm going to make this a Two-shot or just leave it here. im not sure...**

**REVIEW !**

**and**

**all credits go to **

**CASSANDRA CLARE **

**tdog**


End file.
